


Silence

by LilyK



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, transcript
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: An investigation of a jewel robbery and murder of a security guard lead Starsky and Hutch to a deaf mute resident of a halfway house for ex-convicts.
Collections: Starsky & Hutch Original Series Transcripts





	Silence

SILENCE

Season 1, Episode 17

Original Airdate: January 21, 1976

Teleplay by: Parke Perine

Story by: Donald R. Boyle

Created by: William Blinn

Directed by: George McGowan

Summary: An investigation of a jewel robbery and murder of a security guard lead Starsky and Hutch to a deaf mute resident of a halfway house for ex-convicts.

Cast:

David Soul ... Det. Ken 'Hutch' Hutchinson

Paul Michael Glaser ... Det. Dave Starsky

Antonio Fargas ... Huggy Bear (credit only)

Bernie Hamilton ... Capt. Harold Dobey

Carl Betz ... Father Ignatius

Jason Bernard ... R.C. Turner

Steve Kanaly ... Kim

Chuck McCann ... Larry Horvath

Jack DeLeon ... Herman Bessinger

Helena Carroll ... Jessie

Russ Grieve ... Night Watchman

Ann Foster ... Abigail

**Interior - Night - Squad Room**

HUTCH: You wanna take this, Starsk?

STARSKY: No, go right ahead. I'm busy.

HUTCH: Yeah. I thought you were busy. You read lips?

LARRY: (signs.)

HUTCH: You know your rights?

LARRY: (signs.)

HUTCH: Oh, please don't cry. Please don't cry. Do you have identification? A wallet?

DOBEY: What's that all about?

STARSKY: Well, you see, Captain, me and Hutch were on our way to report to duty and we got a call to go to Papa Giovanna's candy store.

DOBEY: You mean you two busted him for stealing candy.

STARSKY: Yeah. Shoplifting. Well, what else were we supposed to do with him?

HUTCH: Have you ever been arrested before? Arrested?

LARRY: (Nods.)

HUTCH: Did you nod? Did you nod 'yes'?

LARRY: (Nods.)

HUTCH: One time?

LARRY: (Raises finger.)

STARSKY: Ah, wait a second. Did he nod once or was he arrested once?

HUTCH: Will you stay out of this? You've been arrested one time? Once?

LARRY: (Holds up three fingers.)

HUTCH: Three times.

IGNATIUS: You wanna tell me just what the devil's going on?

HUTCH: You tell me who the devil's asking?

IGNATIUS: My name is Ignatius. Father Jonathan Ignatius. I run a halfway house down on the bayside section for parolees and this is one of my graduates. What's he charged with?

HUTCH: Shoplifting. Your man here stole $42.30 worth of candy from Papa Giovanna's candy store. He insisted on pressing charges. We had no choice.

IGNATIUS: Sure you did. You could have given the owner the $42.30.

STARSKY: He's got a point Hutch. Could have done that.

HUTCH: Now, wait a minute. We tried that.

IGNATIUS: Did you?

HUTCH: Yes.

IGNATIUS: Next time, try throwing in the threat of eternal damnation for good measure. Papa Giovanna as agreed to withdraw the charges. Here's the receipt, okay?

HUTCH: Yeah, okay, okay.

(Larry signs and Ignatius translates.)

IGNATIUS: He says he's terribly sorry and it will never happen again.

HUTCH: Nice to have met you.

LARRY: (signs)

IGNATIUS: He wants you to meet his friend, RC. They're both ex-cons. RC lost his speech and hearing at a prison riot when a guard worked over his head with a Billy club. He hasn't been too thrilled with cops ever since. Well, see you.

HUTCH: Yeah. Hey, you might as well take the candy with you.

**Exterior - Night - In the Torino**

HUTCH: This is Zebra 3, 2:15am. We have completed another patrol of sector two. All clear.

POLICE DISPATCHER: _Roger,_ _3_ _._

HUTCH: I'm starting to feel like a night watchman.

CARHOP: Hi

STARSKY: Hi.

CARHOP: Would you like to see a menu?

STARSKY: Well, that all depends. What's in the center-fold?

CARHOP: How about a 8 by 10 glossy of my 6'2" boyfriend.

HUTCH: How about that?

STARSKY: How about that. Well, okay, how about two hamburgers, a double order of French fries, one of your duper-super chocolate malts and a cup of coffee. Oh, how about you?

HUTCH: A glass of water.

STARSKY: Ah, well, sweetheart, I guess it's just you and me.

CARHOP: Was that Bogey?

STARSKY: Yeah.

CARHOP: Keep practicing.

STARSKY: You really think that eating nothing for 40 hours and drinking a whole lot of water's gonna make you healthier?

HUTCH: Yeah. It's not just to make me more healthy, it's to maintain my already fantastic physical condition. It's the natural way, Starsk. Ever seen an animal in the wild. You ever seen a fat lion, huh?

STARSKY: No. Come to think about it I've never seen a thin 'hoppitamus' either.

HUTCH: Wait til you order comes back. 

STARSKY: Oh, boy, here comes my food.

POLICE DISPATCHER: All units, 2-11 in progress at 113 Talmadge.

HUTCH: That sounds like our boy. Let's go.

STARSKY: What? That's my food.

HUTCH: Remember the lion, Starsk. Remember the lion.

STARSKY: Later.

**Interior - Night -** **Wallace & Benton Wholesale Jewelers**

WATCHMAN: Listen in there. You don't have a chance so you might as well kick it in right now.

**Exterior - Night - Alley**

STARSKY: That makes me mad.

HUTCH: It could have been worse. He missed, didn't he?

STARSKY: Tore my jeans, dummy, when I went down back there. Hey, that's my bonnet you're stepping on.

(Car chase ensues.)

HUTCH: Why didn't you blow a bugle too?

STARSKY: Hey.

**Interior - Night - Dismas Center**

HUTCH: Go. Hold it!

STARSKY: Hey! 

LARRY: (Signs.)

HUTCH: Larry. Larry. What are you doing here? What are you doing here?

LARRY: (Signs.)

STARSKY: Wait.

LARRY: (Signs.)

STARSKY: One minute.

HUTCH: Your cat?

LARRY: (Signs.)

STARSKY: No?

LARRY: (Nods.)

STARSKY: Yes.

LARRY: (Shakes his head.)

**Interior - Night - Dismas Center**

HUTCH: Father, you told us that RC and Larry graduated from this place.

IGNATIUS: They have.

HUTCH: What were they doing here tonight?

KIM: They do the general maintenance here. All out current residents have outside jobs. They only sleep here at night. The fact is, Father Ignatius and I are usually too busy to keep up with everything that falls apart around this old place.

IGNATIUS: Dismas Center loaned Larry and RC the money to get their print shop started. This is their way of paying the loan back.

STARSKY: You're sure the both of them were here all night.

IGNATIUS: That's right. Jessie! You never cease to amaze me.

JESSIE: I figured you might need a little sustenance, Father, with them around. Move it! Plain-clothes are the worse kind of fuzz.

IGNATIUS: Oh, Jessie. They're our guests.

JESSIE: "Beware of false prophets that come to you in sheep's clothing and inwardly are ravenous wolves." St. Matthew.

HUTCH: No, thank you.

STARSKY: No.

HUTCH: Is this one of your inmates?

IGNATIUS: Yes, as a matter of fact she is. Armed robbery.

STARSKY: Armed robbery? Her?

JESSIE: Yeah. What are you, some kind of sexist?

HUTCH: Father, we'd like a list of everyone who lives here.

IGNATIUS: Why? Because we've now cleared Larry and RC? And you still just naturally presume it's gotta be somebody who lives here.

HUTCH: Well, it's possible.

IGNATIUS: Don't you understand? All these people are here voluntarily. No court ordered them here. They're here because they're sick to death of spending their lives in one jail after another. And they're afraid of being sent back to one. And I'm not gonna have a couple of tin-horn cops rousting them around.

HUTCH: We're not gonna roust anybody. We just wanna see a list.

IGNATIUS: I've got the papers in my office upstairs. It'll just take me a couple of minutes. Kim? Wanna help me?

KIM: Yes, Father. The father's not usually so short-tempered. It's just the last couple of months he's been working day and night.

JESSIE: The kid's right. Father's been working awful hard. 

STARSKY: Well, if he can reform a cutie like you, it's all been worth it.

HUTCH: Starsk, let's check on Larry, huh? Larry, RC, sorry that we kept you so late.

LARRY: (signs.)

RC: (signs.)

HUTCH: Yeah.

STARSKY: Oh, hey. Would you like us to drive you home? Home?

LARRY: (Nods.)

RE: (Signs.)

STARSKY: Okay.

HUTCH: All right.

JESSIE: Well, you know, for fuzz you guys are okay.

STARSKY: Thanks.

JESSIE: Did anybody ever tell you you got a Paul Muni look to you?

STARSKY: Who told her to say that?

HUTCH: Your mother? I don't know.

**Interior - Night - Dismas Cent** **er**

KIM: A magnificent performance, as usual.

IGNATIUS: I thought so. However, I'm afraid we do have a problem.

KIM: None of the current residents on that list can tie us to anything.

IGNATIUS: No, no one on the current list. But when they get to the parole board and start digging a little deeper up pops Bessinger's name?

KIM: You just tell Bessinger to keep his mouth shut and lay low. No more robberies until after the heat lets up.

IGNATIUS: Kim, you're forgetting. My religious order is sending three more priests from back east next week to help out with the work here. If we're not gone like we plan to be, they know right away I'm not the real Father Ignatius. And if we skip before the police find their cop-killing safe-cracker, well we might as well wave a red flag in front of their faces and say 'come and get us' .

KIM: We're kinda in a spot. What do you think we oughta do?

IGNATIUS: You know, if they're looking for a safe-cracker, maybe we oughta give them one. 

**Interior - Day - Squad Room**

STARSKY: (sings) _Where are you hiding?_

HUTCH: I suppose the cafeteria had to shut down and restock supplies after you left, huh?

STARSKY: I'll have you know I missed breakfast. I couldn't eat that meal you invited me to at your place last night. This is the first chance I've had to sit down and enjoy a really decent meal. Now, you're the one that's supposed to be on the diet. And you can either stand there and watch me or you can sit down like a man and choose whatever your little blond heart desires.

HUTCH: Yeah, well, not for another 29 hours, Starsk.

STARSKY: Well, at least we know one thing for sure. You're not gonna die of thirst. I'll have you know something. If this creation could sing, dance and whistle Dixie, I'd probably marry it.

DOBEY: Starsky, your not gonna have time for that. Lab boys say our safe-cracker made a mistake last night. Used too big a charge. From the burn marks they can tell he was using jury-rigged soundproofing cups with magnesium leaders. And according to the computer that's the specialty of Herman Bessinger. His last known address was Dismas Center.

STARSKY: Funny.

HUTCH: Small world. It's it?

DOBEY: It says here he sometimes tends bar at the glitter club. Now, I want you two to hit the streets and see if you can find him.

HUTCH: Okay.

DOBEY: What do you think you're gonna do with that?

STARSKY: Take it with me.

DOBEY: No, you're not. You know the rule about eating on duty.

STARSKY: You're kidding?

DOBEY: No, I'm not. Now, put that down and come on, get on the street and see if you can find this guy. Come on!

STARSKY: Captain.

DOBEY: I told you to get out of here and see if you can find him, didn't I? Well, go on, get out there.

**Interior - Night - Glitter Club**

BESSINGER: Glitter Club. Bessinger. Yeah, all right, I'll tell him. Hey! You!

STARSKY: Who me?

HUTCH: No, you. I'm me.

STARSKY: Yeah?

BESSINGER: Who ordered Chinese food from next door? 

HUTCH: You did.

STARSKY: I know that. Is it ready?

BESSINGER: Ready.

STARSKY: Fantastic.

HUTCH: Hey, Starsk, you can't leave now. I'm winning.

STARSKY: Hutch, I'm starving and we've been playing shuffleboard for six hours and my arms are about to fall off. Look, Bessinger hasn't made his move yet, and I don't think he's gonna make it in the next couple of minutes it's gonna take me to run next door, pick up my Chinese food and come back here. Okay?

HUTCH: Yeah, okay. Hey, that's mine, come on. Come on.

STARSKY: I'll give you an egg roll.

BESSINGER: Glitter Club. Bessinger. What do you want?

IGNATIUS: (on phone) I've run into some trouble. I'm afraid I'm gonna need your helping blowing this one.

BESSINGER: You did everything as usual.

IGNATIUS: Everything. I told you it just isn't working. I need you here, now.

BESSINGER: All right, all right. I'll be there in 10 minutes. Hey, Ray. Take over, huh?

HUTCH: Well, look at it this way, Starsk, you would have been hungry in half an hour anyway.

**Exterior - Night - Metropolitan Jewelry Market**

STARSKY: Looks like we hit pay dirt.

HUTCH: Yep.

DOBEY: Zebra 3, Zebra 3. This is Dobey. Come in, please _._

HUTCH: Zebra 3 here. Go ahead, Captain.

DOBEY: We got that follow up information on Bessinger. Came across an interesting item. The last year Bessinger was in prison his cellmate was your friend, Larry Horvath.

HUTCH: Thanks, captain.

**Interior - Night - Metropolitan Jewelry Market**

STARSKY: Out the window and gone.

HUTCH: He's dead, Starsk.

STARSKY: Must have made one hell of a bang.

HUTCH: What's this doing here?

STARSKY: What?

HUTCH: Best Bar.

STARSKY: Larry?

**Interior - Day - Dismas Center**

IGNATIUS: Well, well, well.

STARSKY: Hello, Father.

IGNATIUS: If it isn't my two favourite detectives. Holmes and Watson, isn't it? I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. What can I do for you today? Like a cigar?

STARSKY: No, thanks.

HUTCH: No, thank you. Couple of things, Father. First is Herman Bessinger.

IGNATIUS: Bessinger?

STARSKY: Yeah. Ex-con, ex safe-cracker and, as it turns out, resident of Dismas Center.

IGNATIUS: So what?

STARSKY: Well, the 'so what' is that Bessinger's dead. And we thought that if you told us about that the other night, we might have done something about it.

IGNATIUS: The other night, you asked me for a list of current residents. Bessinger hasn't lived here in two months. Now, if you want to get a list of alumni- Are you telling me that Herman was mixed up in that shooting match you two were running the other night?

HUTCH: Well, it's a little more than having something to do with it. We saw his partner run into this place.

IGNATIUS: Partner? Who'd you have in mind?

HUTCH: Well, we'd like to talk to Larry Horvath.

IGNATIUS: Sweet, smiling, kitten-loving Larry.

HUTCH: Yep.

STARSKY: Sweet, smiling, kitten-loving Larry, Father, as it turns out, spent one whole year as Bessinger's cellmate.

IGNATIUS: You've gotta be out of your mind. You know Larry's a deaf mute. That'd make him a lousy burglar.

HUTCH: Father. The address.

IGNATIUS: 510 Stanford. He and RC have got an apartment behind the print shop.

STARSKY: Like pulling teeth.

IGNATIUS: They can't hear, so you shouldn't have any trouble sneaking up on them.

STARSKY: Thank you, Father.

(They leave.)

IGNATIUS: Our friend, Larry, still here with the kittens? 

KIM: Yeah. How'd it go with the cops?

IGNATIUS: They're on there way over to the print shop. Everything's right on schedule. Larry, the police. The police just left here. I'm afraid it's gonna be just like I told you last night. It's not going to be safe of you to hide here any more.

LARRY: (Shakes head.)

IGNATIUS: I don't know what you're gonna do. I have to have time to think. You are going to have to leave here now.

LARRY: (Shakes head)

IGNATIUS: Now, Larry, Larry, you know what'll happen if the police find you. They'll use you. Like people always use you. They'll make you say that RC wasn't here the night they came. You know what that means? They wanna use you to hurt your friend. Now, they don't like RC. They want to send him to prison again. Now, Larry, you know they can make you say anything they want. You know that, don't you?

LARRY: (Nods.)

IGNATIUS: You'll have to trust me. Do you still have the gun that I told you to bring from the print shop? The gun?

LARRY: (Shows gun.)

IGNATIUS: Now, I'm gonna have Kim drive you into town.

LARRY: (Points.)

IGNATIUS: Kim, Drive you to town.

LARRY: (Mimes steering wheel.)

IGNATIUS: Believe me, everything's gonna work out for the best.

LARRY: (Give OK sign.)

**Interior - Day - The Print Shop**

HUTCH: Nice place. Nice place.

STARSKY: Real fine, RC.

HUTCH: Where's Larry? Larry?

RC: (Shakes head.)

HUTCH: He's not here, huh?

STARSKY: RC. Time? What time will Larry return, come back?

RC: (Shrugs.)

HUTCH: Where did he go? Where did Larry go? 

RC: (Shakes head.)

HUTCH: Just no way to get to him.

STARSKY: RC...

HUTCH: Friend, friend.

STARSKY: Yeah, Larry, Larry is a friend. Friend of ours.

HUTCH: We wanna help him.

STARSKY: RC, Larry's in trouble. Understand? He's in trouble.

HUTCH: We wanna help him.

RC: (Hands note.)

HUTCH: "Dear RC, I had to run away so the police wouldn't find me. You know why. Yours truly, Larry."

STARSKY: Thank you.

**Interior - Day - Dobey's Office**

DOBEY: I want an APB on Larry Horvath.

HUTCH: No.

STARSKY: What? Cap, you issue an APB on Larry Horvath, you might as well issue his death warrant. Look, some patrolman spots Larry, calls for him to halt, Larry's not gonna understand. He's liable to get frightened, run and end up with a bullet between his horns.

HUTCH: Captain, more than that we don't believe that he did it.

DOBEY: Okay, but two nights ago, you chased him to Dismas Center and then the night of the last robbery where you found Bessinger dead you also found a candy wrapper. Now you come in here and tell me he's disappeared. And this note, why that's almost a confession. Now, he may not be your prime suspect, but he is involved. And besides which, a police officer's been killed. My hands are tied. I don't have any choice. Dobey here. I want an APB on Larry Horvath. White, male, 34. Suspect might be armed and dangerous.

**Exterior - Day - City Street**

PEDESTRIAN: Look where you're going.

MAN: Watch it.

GUY: What the-?

**Interior - Day - The Print Shop**

HUTCH: You gave us the note. It doesn't help much.

STARSKY: Maybe we're not making ourselves clear. RC, follow me. Larry is out in the city. He's walking around. If a cop, cop, sees Larry, he's gonna shoot him.

HUTCH: A patrol car. A patrol car, a police car, almost had him twenty minutes ago. He came that close to being a dead man. Dead man.

RC: (signs.)

STARSKY: What does that mean?

HUTCH: It means he understands. Speed up. Then help us find him. Why not?

RC: (writes.)

STARSKY: "Prison". You know, RC, the funny thing

RC: (signs.)

STARSKY: Oh. Look what you don't understand is that we don't think that Larry is involved with the safe-cracking.

HUTCH: We think that somebody framed him. Somebody who frightened him enough to make him run.

RC: (raises eyebrows)

STARSKY: Oh, the thought had crossed our minds. You can't talk when they're looking at you.

RC: (Writes.)

STARSKY: "Larry is my friend." Yes, we know.

RC: (Writes.)

STARSKY: "My only friend." Then how do we find him?

RC: (waits)

HUTCH: If we're gonna save Larry's life, we have to work together.

RC: (Writes.) _How?_

HUTCH: "How"?

STARSKY: "How"? That's a hell of an answer.

RC: (Writes.)

HUTCH: "Places"?

STARSKY: "Places." Place? Places?

RC: (mimes binoculars)

STARSKY: Places where he hangs out. Okay, come on. Let's get out of here.

**Exterior - Day - City Streets**

(Search ensues.)

HUTCH: Nope.

STARSKY: Anything?

HUTCH: Not a thing. What about you?

STARSKY: Nothing.

HUTCH: Well, RC, where next?

RC: (Shrugs.)

STARSKY: RC, no place else?

RC: (Shakes head.)

STARSKY: I hate to be crass, but you know I haven't eaten since this whole thing began. Well, you know I think better on a full stomach. Hey, RC, you hungry?

RC: (Nods.)

STARSKY: He's hungry. You can watch.

**Interior - Day - Dismas Center**

IGNATIUS: Well?

KIM: Everything's just fine. Did almost lose him to a couple of cops once, but that boy gave them the slip.

IGNATIUS: Where is he now?

KIM: Over at the Nuart Art theatre on Hayes. Found an all cowboy show. He seems to have settled himself in pretty good.

IGNATIUS: Well, I'd say he's accomplished just about everything we could have hoped for. And now the sooner we finish him off the better.

**Exterior - Day - Arlene's Donuts Food Stand**

STARSKY: Two hamburgers, right? Lettuce, tomato, mayonnaise, salt, pepper, plenty of relish and lots of onions.

HUTCH: Starsk.

STARSKY: What?

HUTCH: Glass of water.

STARSKY: Oh, yeah. Water. Three. You got me drinking water. Any brainstorms?

RC: (Shrugs.)

HUTCH: Why would Larry run?

STARSKY: According to Dobey, it's because he's guilty.

HUTCH: Well, let's forget Dobey for a minute. Assuming that he isn't guilty, why did he run? Unless, maybe he was trying to protect somebody. But what if somebody convinced Larry that he did do it.

STARSKY: Well, it would have to be somebody he trusted. Someone who knew the sign language.

HUTCH: Somebody who had access of prison records. Somebody who knew that Bessinger had been cell mates.

STARSKY: Right.

RC: (Makes a cross with tooth picks.)

STARSKY: You get back to the print shop, okay?

RC: (Nods.)

HUTCH: We'll see you there as soon as we know anything.

RC: (Grabs Starsky's arm.)

STARSKY: What?

RC: (Signs.)

STARSKY: I don't know which will happen first, whether I'll go broke or go hungry.

**Exterior - Day - In The Torino**

DOBEY: Zebra 3, Zebra 3, come in, please _._

HUTCH: Zebra Three here, go ahead, captain.

DOBEY: I called Philadelphia and got that information on Father Ignatius you wanted. White male, 180 pounds, about 6 feet.

STARSKY: Matches so far.

DOBEY: And when you see him, wish him happy birthday. According to the priest I talked to he's 71 today. Ten-four. 

HUTCH: Seventy-one?

**Interior - Day - Dimas Center**

KIM: Lighten up, you guys.

HUTCH: Where is he?

KIM: You got nothing on me.

HUTCH: Where is he?

STARSKY: How about murder one? In case you didn't know, buddy, killing a cop in this state requires the death penalty.

KIM: I didn't have anything to do with that. That was Marty.

HUTCH: Marty? Marty who?

STARSKY: Marty? He's the name of your fake priest.

KIM: Yeah.

HUTCH: What happened to the real one? Where's the real Ignatius?

KIM: They killed him. But you gotta believe me, I didn't have anything to do with that.

HUTCH: You convince me. Now, where's Marty? What's he doing with Larry?

**Interior - Day - Nuart Theatre**

IGNATIUS: One, please.

IGNATIUS: Enjoying yourself, Larry? Larry? Larry? Larry? I want you to come outside with me. I want to talk to you.

LARRY: (Shakes his head.)

IGNATIUS: I want to talk to you outside.

LARRY: (Shakes head, agitated.)

IGNATIUS: Larry? Larry, it'll only take a minute. Larry.

**Exterior - Day - Nuart Theatre**

HUTCH: Get the manager on the phone. There maybe some trouble.

**Interior - Day - Nuart Theatre**

IGNATIUS: Larry, just for a minute, come on. Larry, All right, now I want you to come outside with me. Right now. (draws gun) Larry. 

HUTCH: Hold it! Police! Everybody stay down. Take care of that man and get everybody out of the theater.

HUTCH: Starsk, where are you?

STARSKY: Right here.

HUTCH: You all right?

STARSKY: Yeah.

HUTCH: I got the front.

STARSKY: Okay, I'm going in.

HUTCH: Hey!

(Gunfight ensues.)

HUTCH: Hey.

STARSKY: Hey.

HUTCH: Hey, Starsk, do you think Pat O'Brien will ever forgive us.

**Interior - Day - Squad Room**

HUTCH: What's in there?

STARSKY: Come in, what is it?

HUTCH: What is it?

STARSKY: Hey.

HUTCH: Look at that. It that-that for us?

LARRY: (Points.)

STARSKY: What? Those cats are for us. Oh, that's nice.

HUTCH: Hey, that's-

STARSKY: Hey, RC, uh, look, Larry, RC, my house is too small.

HUTCH: Yeah, Larry, I'm hardly ever home, sorry.

LARRY: (Shakes head.)

STARSKY: What?

LARRY: (Points at kittens.)

STARSKY: Those cats, yeah.

LARRY: (Points at self.)

STARSKY: Your cats.

HUTCH: Your cats.

LARRY: (Flexes.)

STARSKY: Oh, you're the papa. Oh, I got it, I got it, I got it. The cats are named Starsky and Hutch.

HUTCH: Oh sure. Sure, you just brought them down to show us, right?

STARSKY: That's it. That's terrific.

HUTCH: They're cute. They're really nice.

STARSKY: Hey, that's Starsky.

HUTCH: No, no, no. No, that's Hutch, that's Starsky.

STARSKY: What are you talking about? That's Starsky.

HUTCH: No, this cute little burglar. Look at that. Oh, you cute little thing you. Hey, kitty, kitty, kitty.

STARSKY: That one looks more like me than it does you.

HUTCH: Awww.

STARSKY: What's the matter?

HUTCH: I don't even think this is my cat.

STARSKY: What are you talking about?

HUTCH: That's Starsky. That's Hutch.

END


End file.
